John's Wrestlemania Night
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: Just a Centon oneshot based on Wrestlemania 30. The boys have a bet. Slash


(Just a short little one shot based on last nights Wrestlemania.)

John gloated as he passed Randy in the back area of the arena. Randy just nodded at his friend with benefits, trying not to gulp. "Good luck out there, Orton." John's dimpled smile may have fooled anyone else around but it did nothing to reassure the Viper. The two men had made a bet and Randy just knew the smug SOB was counting on cashing in that very night. John was like a kid that never forgot once he was promised something.

"Thanks, Cena." Randy's heart pounded as he headed off to prepare for his championship match against Dave Batista and Daniel Bryan. He knew he was slated to win but it did not help his nerves any.

John and Randy had been fuck buddies off and on for the past ten years. It was a great way to relieve stress on the road. One tradition that they had kept for the past five years was their Wrestlemania bet. If they both had a match whoever won their match got to be the top that night. If they happened to both win or lose the bet was void. John was now in a relationship with Nikki Bella but the kinky diva was fine with the boys having their play times. She knew that John craved a man's touch at times that she was unable to provide and that her man loved her. Usually during their sexy romps John was happy to be the bottom so winning a turn to top after Wrestlemania was a nice treat for him.

"Randy!" Randy turned around to see a guy from WWE office holding a piece of paper and looking sheepish. "I was sent to find you." His voice lowered. "There's been a change in plans for the match. Hunter is still coming out to attack Bryan but it seems you are dropping the belt now. They want to give the fans a special moment since it's the 30th Wrestlemania."

"What?" Randy's eyes narrowed. He listened to what the guy had to say then hung his head after he was alone again. "Fuck. I'm screwed. Literally."

XXXX

John was on cloud nine as the two wrestlers made their way to Randy's hotel room after the show. He sent a text to Nikki and she told him to have a good time. Randy sat in the driver's side, trying to think of a way to escape bottoming without looking like he was backing out of their bet.

"You talking to Nikki?" He asked finally in his trademark monotone.

"Yeah." John smiled fondly as he studied his phone.

"You know, John. Nikki has been really cool about us...Maybe she would rather you spend the night with her." Randy said as he drove.

"No way, Ran." John chuckled as he read a text aloud. "She said and I quote 'Give it to him good, Baby. Wish I could watch you.' You're not getting out of this, Orton. Take my dick like a man."

Randy gulped hard as he pulled into the hotel. "But my back got cut open by that monitor." He almost whined. "I need a day to heal."

"It's not your back you're going to be on." John laughed a booming laugh as the car stopped and jumped out,eager to get inside. "So stop making excuses, Ran, and let's go. You know you love it anyway in the end."

"Like hell." Randy mumbled It was going to be a long night.

XXXX

Once they reached the hotel John hurried to strip down, wasting no time. With Nikki he was the gentleman, having wine, soft music and scented bubble baths for her to set the mood. Randy allowed John a time to just be a man and have hot, fast sex with no strings attached. Randy had the sculpted body of a Greek god with the sexy voice to match. With the Viper the older man did not have to make love. He could fuck Randy into the mattress and his friend could take it.

Randy stripped slowly, looking at John's impressive cock, already hard from the anticipation. Everyone always seemed to gush over the size of his manhood but John was no slouch in that department either.

"On your hands and knees on the bed, Ran." John ordered as he went for a tube of lube.

"Wouldn't you like a blowjob first?" Randy offered, licking his bottom lip.

"Oh no, Ran. You offered to do that last time I won the bet and I came before I got a chance to collect. Nikki gives great head but your tight ass is the only anal I ever get. On the bed, Buddy." John stood with his hands on his hips as he waited.

Randy sighed as he climbed on the bed. "Fuck."

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." John smirked as he enjoyed the view in front of him. Fans always seemed to swoon over his ass but Randy had a nice, firm butt and killer thighs for a man. He walked in front of Randy and held two fingers up to Randy's lips. "Suck on these, Ran. Get them good and wet for your ass." There was just something so arousing about making his buddy prepare his fingers to open the dominant Viper up for his cock.

Randy glared as he began to suck on both fingers, coating them as well as he was able. John waited a few minutes before pulling his fingers free and walking to stand behind the waiting man. He pushed one finger in, watching as Randy's muscles wanted to clench around the invasion of his ass. The younger wrestler had sex outside of John with both women and men but he made it known often John was the only one he had ever allowed to top him. Adding a second, John smiled in triumph when he heard a quiet moan slip past Randy's lips. For all his protesting the Viper always had powerful orgasms from their fucking no matter which end he was on.

"That the spot, Randy? Does that feel good?" John whispered as he moved his fingers to stroke Randy's sensitive bundle of nerves. Randy shook slightly, another moan escaping.

"I thought so." John grinned as he pulled out his fingers. Randy had no time to reply before he was filled to overflowing with John's thick length.

"Oh, fuck!" He clutched the sheets. John just felt so big, like every inch of his ass was stuffed full with his friend's hot, hard, throbbing cock. As cheesy as it would sound to say out loud Randy just felt so complete every time they were joined. A small part of him wished John was his and his alone but that boat had sailed years ago when he had refused to be John's boyfriend for fear of their jobs.

"That's it." John panted as he pumped in and out, his huge hands gripping Randy's hips as he rode him. He was feeling powerful after winning his big match, flying high on adrenaline. Fucking Randy made him feel like Superman. "Take my big cock, Ran! You know you love being Super Cena's bitch!"

Randy was used to John's dirty talk during sex. The wholesome golden boy of the WWE had a mouth to rival a sailors when he was worked up. "Not your bitch, Cena." Randy grunted as a moan showed his enjoyment.

John was sweating and moaning as he picked up speed, changing the angle of his thrusts to search for Randy's sweet spot. "Not going to last long, Ran. Too much anticipation." He admitted, feeling a little embarrassed.

Randy knew that John's age was a sore spot with him. It seemed the past few years his friend seemed to struggle with lasting power when it was his turn to top. Not knowing why but needing to make John feel good Randy began to stroke his own manhood to try to bring himself to release when John did.

"R-Randy!" John cried out as his body shook in pleasure. Randy was shocked to feel his ass flooded before he could even jerk himself off properly. John had never been this bad.

John pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from Randy. His head was lowered and his cheeks flushed in shame. He felt so humiliated that he had not satisfied his buddy this time.

Randy honestly did not know what to think when John pulled out and went silent. He stopped masturbating and turned around, at a loss.

"I'll just go." John whispered harshly. "I thought things would be different with you. That's why I wanted to top so damn much."

"What is it, John?" Randy's tone sounded sincere for once as he sat on the bed next to John,not caring that John's cum was probably leaking out onto the bedding.

"I've been having trouble...getting hard or lasting...with Nikki. She's been nice about it but I wanted to see if it would be different with you." Tears pooled in John's blue eyes. "I'm only in my 30's. I feel like an old man. I'll just go."

Compassion showed in Randy's normally cold steely eyes. He stood to stand in front of John. Slowly he began to stroke himself as he gazed into his buddy's broken eyes. "John, you are far from old. I can barely keep my hands off you. So what if you aren't a marathon man like when we started the WWE? You're sexy as hell." He panted as he cupped his balls, jerking himself harder. "The things I dream about doing to you. The things I dream about you doing to me. It doesn't matter. Oh,fuck, John...you make me so hot. Feeling your cum just seeping out of my ass..." Randy moaned deeply as he hit his climax, his seed covering his hand. "See? I can get off just thinking about you."

John's jaw trembled as he looked up at Randy. "What if I'm not enough for her, Randy? I wanted to give her everything."

"You will, John. She adores you." Randy fought a hint of sadness as he tried to assure John. It was what a good friend would do. "She wants to have your babies doesn't she?"

John finally smiled as he got up to redress. "You're right, Ran. Thanks. I guess I need to get back to her." He pulled Randy in for a short kiss before pulling away. "Thanks for making this a great Wrestlemania night. I'm sorry it wasn't everything you probably expected." He left the room and headed out to meet Nikki.

Randy stood alone in the room, suddenly feeling like his heart was in knots. "It was everything I needed, John." He mumbled. He decided to go to sleep without showering. Feeling John's seed inside him was the last he would feel for a long time. John wanted to offer Nikki everything he had. John was Randy's everything.

(Hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
